The cost of installing and maintaining current superconducting MRI systems has limited their widespread distribution in the developing world and rural areas of the US. The availability of low-cost high image quality MRI systems would improve access to clinically advanced MR applications, and would improve diagnosis and care of patients. High image quality greatly improves the capability of MRI systems in advanced medical applications such as cardiac and neurological scanning. The objective of this program is to develop technologies that enable easily sitable, low-cost whole-body MRI systems with high image quality, which will greatly expand the MRI in- stall base to include underserved areas and underdeveloped regions. With the successful development of the proposed magnet technologies, MRI systems can be realized with cost and suitability requirements comparable to today's low-cost permanent magnet systems (magnetic field of 0.2 - 0.35 T), but with a high magnetic field (1.5 - 3.0T) and excellent image quality comparable to existing mainstream and premium superconducting systems. This program will: 1. Develop new cryogen-free low-cost magnet technologies. 2. Demonstrate technologies, such as a cryogen-free cooling system and a MgB2 magnet, that can enable easily sitable low-cost MRI systems. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The long-term objective of this program is to develop easily siteable MgB2, low-cost whole-body MRI systems with high image quality, which will greatly expand the MRI installed base to include underserved areas and underdeveloped regions. With the successful development of the proposed magnet technologies, MRI systems can be realized with cost and sitability requirements comparable to today's low-cost permanent magnet systems (magnetic field of 0.2 - 0.35T), but with a high magnetic field (1.5 - 3.0T) and excellent image quality comparable to existing mainstream and premium superconducting systems.